inuyashas new life
by SOMEONES-BABY-GURL
Summary: about inuyasha starting a new life,only sample want to know what you think before continuing


INUYASHA'S NEW LIFE

It's been 15 years since naraku died and the jewl was completed. Inuyasha stayed a half demon and gave the Shekon no Tama to me. And then inuyasha disappeared. Sango and miroku got married. Shippo ran off and I said my goodbye's and left to never return and from then on I never heard from them again. But inuyasha did leave me something else to watch over other than the Shekon no Tama.

Chapter 1 – 15 years later

"mom,I'm home." The young girl said walking threw the door. "hello inua, how was your day and do you have any homework?" the young girls mother said from the living room. "ok and no mom" she said walking up the stairs. "ok" her mom yelled back. And then heard a slam. "please don't slam the door inua" she yelled to her daughter. "ok mom, I'll try not to" she yelled back to her mom down stairs. "thank you inua" she yelled back up to her daughter up stairs.

-In Inua's Room-

"ok where the fuck are my cd's" she said looking around her room. "oh. Here they are" she said picking them up from her dresser by the dresser by the window. "ok which one" she said looking through them. "this one" she said putting it in the sterio in her room. "play #9" she said walking over to her bed and setting down as she started singing with the cd.

Gotta find your enter strength

You just can't throw life away

Gotta learn to relay on you

Get's up and starts dancing.

Beauty,strength, and wisdom

To. Your beautiful inside and out

Live a great life without a dout.

"inua" her mother yelled from down stairs. "what mom" she yelled back. "it's 5:00 p.m" her mother yelled up stairs. "ok mom" she said as she went back to what she was doing.

Still singing and dancing.

Need a man to make thing's fair

More than likely he won't be there

Listen girl you got to know

It's true in the end all

You got is you.

"INUYASHA INUA HIGURASHI you better be getting ready instead of singing and dancing" her mother yelled at her angrly. "yes mom I'm getting ready" she said sticking her tongue out at the door. "and you better not be sticking your tongue out at me"she yelled from down stairs. "I'm not mom" she yelled back knowing that she did stick her tongue out at her mother. "oh ya right I know you like a book inua" she said calmly but still loud enough for her daughter to hear her. "ya ya what time is is" her daughter yelled down at her mother. "it is 5:30 p.m." her mother yelled calmly up to her daughter. "shit mom why didn't you say something" her daughter said. "I did inua" her mother said back to her.

20 mins later -

"I'm ready bye" her daughter said heading for the door. "don't forget your sword" her mother hollered at her daughter. "ok thanks bye mom" she yelled from the door "bye inua" her mother said back.

-In the living room-

"man do I see more of inuyasha in her everyday. If only I could find him and tell him that he has a daughter" she said going back to watching tv.

-at the dojo-

"sorry that I'm 5 mintues late totosin" she said to her master after bowing to the class. "that's fine are ya'll all ready now." He said gettingin to a stance. "YES MASTER TOTOSIN" the class yelled in unison. "ok then let's do our exercises then class." He said walking around looking at them practice and correcting one that was doing them wrong. " hey inua" the girlnext to her said. "hey melisa, I'm having my party on Saturday want to come?" she said looking at the girl then back at what she was doing. "no thanks I'm dbusy tell 9:00 p.m, then I have that 5 page essay that I haven't even started on from english" she said looking at inua. "dang girl I finished that days ago" she said looking at her friend. "well I was busy all Monday" she said back. "GIRLS shut up" sensai yelled from the front of the room. "yes master Totosin" they said from the back of the room at which they were standing. And going back to what they was suppose to be doing.

2 hours and 30 mins later

"ok know let's clean up and I'll let ya'll kids go early" he said stopping what he was doing. "what time is it sir." Inua said from where she was. "it's 8:30 p.m inua" he said back as he watched them fold and put the mats away.

20 minutes later

"where done sensai" they said in unison. "ok then you may leave" he said to his class. "bye" they all said. "bye boys and girls"

10 minutes later

"mom I'm home" she said walking in the door. "hello inua how was class" she said from the ketchen. " ok and I'm going to take a shoower" she said hollering from up stairs. "ok honey oh and sano called" she said hollering back . "he did" she said running down the stairs to her mother in the ketchen. "yes, he said he made the boys choir" she said looking at her daughter. "that's so wonderful my cousin is going to be a singer" she said excitly. "inua it's just boys choir" she said looking confused. "mom he always told me he wanted to be a singer" she said looking at her mom. "well I guess I learned something new today." She said looking at her daughter. "well I', going to take a bath now." She said going up stairs and walking into her room, closing the door walking over to her radio and turning it on with random music playing, walking into her private bathroom and turning on the shower to the way she like it.

20 minutes later

"mom what's for dinner?" she said coming some what down the stairs. "rice and sushi." She said looking up then back at what she was doing. "yum that sounds good" she said going to her room. "hey mom where's my black silk kimono" she yelled from her room. "which one inua" she yelled back. " the one that has inuyasha on the back" she yelled back down to her mother. " it's in your bedroom in the back of your closet door, inua" she yelled back to her daughter. "ok thanks mom" she yelled back walking to her closet and getting her kimono. "dinner is almost ready " she yelled back up. "ok just holla at me when it's done. I'm going to listen to some music." She yelled down stairs to er mom. "ok I well" she yelled back up. Back up in her room " ok let's change the cd." She said picking up her cds and putting a new one in the cd player. Pushing play then sitting down at her desk and pulling out some homework and working on it and starts singing.

An angels smile is what you sell you

Promise me heaven then put me

Through hell. Chains of love got a

Hold on me when passions a

Prison, you can't break free you're a

Loaded gun there's no where to run

No one can save me the damage

Is done. Shot through the heart and

You're to blame you give love a bad name

As she stops what she is doing and get's up and starts dancing.

I play my part and you play your

Game. You give love a bad name

You paint your smile on your lips.

Blood red nails on your fingertips. A school

Boy's dream. You act shy but your very first kiss

Was your first kiss goodbye. You give love

A bad name. I play my part and you play

Your game. You give love a bad name.

"are you done" her mom said from her bedroom door. "ya mom" she said stopping what she was doing and stopping the cd. "good because dinner is ready" she said walking from the door to go down the stairs. "hell mom you could of just told me that" she said yelling at her mom from her door. " sorry figured that you wanted to finish" she said yelling back up." I could of finished the song later" she said yelling back. "just get your ass down here and eat" her mother said yelling back up to her daughter. " dang I'm coming, don't have a hissy fit." She said going down the stairs to the ketchen. " so how was lessons today?" she said as she set at the table with her daughter. " they were good, like always." She said bored like. "like always huh then why have you been excepted for the tournament?" she said pointing her chop sticks at her. "because I'm the only fucking one that's good in the class." She said back to her mother. " cool down inua" her mother said yelling at her daughter. "ya" she said back. " your cracking your chop sticks again" she said looking at her daughter. "oh sorry" she said loosing her grip. "girl that's been the third set today." She said handing her another set. "sorry" she said taking it from her mothers hand, "your lucky tomorrows your birthday" she said to her getting her and her daughters plate and leaving the table. "yep and I'll be 15" she said getting up too. "yep you sure are" she said from the sink. "well I'm going to bed" she said leaving the ketchen . "ok then goodnight inua" she said from the ketchen. "same to you mom" she said back as she walked up the stairs.

5 minutes later

Back in the ketchen her mother is talking to herself. " dang she is turning 15 the years have went by so fast. I just wish inuyasha was here to see his daughter grow up like I did. But sooner or later I'm going to have to tell her everything that has happened and who her father is and everything." She said laying her head on the table. While up stairs her daughter turns on her radio after changing into some night clothes turning it down low so she can only here it in her room and walking over and turning of her light and walking back over and laying down on her bed under the covers and falling to while down stairs her mother has finished what she was doing turning off all the lights and heading up to bed herself.

Next day

Down in the ketchen her mother is getting things ready for breakfast she yells for her daughter. "inua get your ass up" her mom yelled from down stairs. "I'm up mom" the young girl yelled back down. "what are you wearing to school? Inua" her mom yelled up stairs to her daughter. "um my black hiphuggers and a black shirt with a black tank top under it." She said coming down the stairs dressed. " oh ok just wondering and what would you like for breakfast" she said toher daughter as she was going back up the stairs. "um how about eggs and bacon,please." Inua said. "do you want a biscut with that?" her mother said back. "yes please." Her daughter said back down. "mom where's my bag?" she said from up stairs. "it's down here inua" her mother yelled back up "ok thanks: she yelled back down to her mother.

20 minutes later

"I'm all ready " inua said walking fast down the stairs to the ketche. "well good your breakfast is ready to" her mother said to her putting it on the table for her daughter. " ok " she said sitting down at the table where her mother had set her food. About 5 minutes later " thanks, that was good and now am off to school." She said walking over and grabbing her bag and going for the door. "bye inua have a great day." Her mother said from the ketchen. "I will" she said as she opened the door and walked out closing it behind her. And walking to the sidewalk on her way to school.

30 minutes later at the school

"inua over here" someone hollered at her. "oh hey Melissa what's up." She said walking over to her friend. "nothing" her friend said back. "are you ready for the math test today?" inua said to the girl standing in front of her. "why hell no, are you " her best friend said back to inua. "will no" she said back. "I didn't think so" she said back to inua. "gosh I just thought I would ask." (RING) "well that's the bell" she said walking with her friend up to the door. "yep it sure is" she said walking beside her. "will I guess I'll see you 2nd hour." She said walking in the door to her locker. "ok then see ye" she said walking to her locker. "bye" inua said walking into her first hour class. (RING) just as she walked into the door. "oh great I have to set by john,oh how fun" she said in a whisper mumble type woice while walking over to the desk. "hi inua" the young boy said as she sat down. "hello john" she said sitting down. "inua and john be quit." The teacher said at the front of the room. "yes, ." they both said in some what the same time. "ok then were going to have a pop quiz today." The teacher said while grabbing papers of the desk. "ah man" the class said in unison. As the teacher passed out the papers. "ok here you have tell the end of class,so you may start now." The teacher said finishing from passing out the papers and going to her desk and sitting down. About 20 minutes later, getting up and walking to the teachers desk. "here you go ." she said handing him the paper. "already done inua" he said taking the paper. "yes sir" she said going back to her seat. "good" he said putting it on his desk. Setting back at her desk she pulls out a note book and starts writing. About 35 minutes later (RING) "bye class be sure to turn in your pop quiz." The teacher said as the students left out the room. "hey melisa" inua said coming from her locker. " hey inua" she said joining her walking to there class together. (RING) just as they both walked into the class. "whoa that was close" inua said as they both walked onto class as the bell rang. "ok class instead of the math test I want you to do lesson 140" the teacher said from her desk.

Intercome came on

"excuse the eruption but theres a birthday today. She's are straight a student and are champon karate student. Ms. Inuyasha Inua Higurashi. This is her 15th birthday. So happy birthday to inua. And don't forget your out Thursday and Friday thanks for listening."

Intercom went off

"so inua having a party" melisa said to inua from the side. "nope just staying at home" she said going back to her lesson. "cool sounds like fun" melisa said back doing the same. (RING) "ya it's lunchtime" inua said walking out of the class room. "ya cause am starving" she said following behind. "so where you going for lunch inua." She said after putting her books up." I think the cafeteria" she said walking out the school doors. "ok I'll go with you" melisa said walking with inua to the cafeteria. After lunch in the class room. "glad we have history together" melisa said from beside inua. "ya me too." She said back and going back to reading the chapter. Tell a note was passed to her with her name on it "huh" she said looking back " who is it from " melisa said from beside her. " don't know" she said opening it.

the note

dear inua,

happy birthday and may it be a good one to.

A friend, john c

"ok weird it's from john" she said letting melisa read the note. "oh that's sweet but weird." She said handing the note back. And inua putting it in her pocket and going back to there work. About 30 minutes later "class do the assessment at the end of the chapter which is due Monday when we come back" the teacher said from her desk. (RING) "man I'm glad this is our last class" inua said walking to her locker. "yep sure it is our last class" she said doing the same "that's what I just said" inua said walking with her friend to there class. (RING) "whoa close call again" melisa said walking in with inua and sitting down "ok class today is a free day do whatever you like, but don't get loud" the teacher said from her desk. "cool" said most of the class. "it's not fair" inua said out of the blue. "what ain't fair." Melisa said leaning over. "my mom forgot my birthday I think." She said looking at her best friend. "why" her best friend said back to her. "because she didn't say happy birthday to me this morning" she said back to her friend in a sad tone. "you kidding" her friend said back to her "nope" she said back. 45 minutes later (RING) "well see you later inua" her friend said "bye Melissa" she said back walking to her locker getting her books and walking out the door leaving the school and walking home.


End file.
